Jealous Games
by HaiL oF BuLLeTs
Summary: Slash is back and this time he is not going to give up. But there is a little problem with Raven and Robin. Robin is falling for Star? Which will he pick? Will Raven go with Slash if Robin breaks her heart? RaeRob Please RnR
1. Did you Miss Me?

A/n: Hey Everyone I'm back with another story sorry if I'm making lots of stories well I guess I get bored. Anywayz here read this.

Summery: Slash is back and this time he is not going to give up. But there is a little problem with Raven and Robin. Robin is falling for Star?? Which will he pick? Will Raven go with Slash if Robin breaks her heart?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Living In The Shadows: Jealous Games 

**Chapter 1: Did You Miss Me?**

Raven looked at the crowed of people dancing. She sighed and leaned against the brick wall. _'Damn Starfire! Why did she have to pull me to this stupid club'_Raven said to herself. She sighed and watched all of them dance to the pounding music. She saw Starfire flirting with a boy. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door.

She walked out and began to journey to the nearest café. Suddenly something caught her eye. She looked at the dark corner and narrowed her eyes. "Stupid cats" Raven mumbled. Then started to walk. Then suddenly someone covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark corner. She looked at the person and gasped. It was Slash. He looked so different. His blond spiked hair was now dark red with blue streaks. His eyes were still the dark misty blue.

"Hey Raven did you miss me?" Slash smirked as he let go of her mouth. "Slash! I thought I killed you!!" Raven said. "I said I would be back." Slash said as he pushed her against the wall. Raven struggled to break free but he was too strong. He ran his fingers through her hair. He used his other hand to caress her cheek.

Raven was about to growl at him but he pressed his finger on her lips. "Shhh... don't speak." Slash whispered as Raven stopped struggling. _'Why did you come back!' _Raven thought angrily. "I came back for you." Slash said as he moved his hand down her neck. Slash pressed his lips against hers. Raven's eyes widen. She forgot how sweet his kiss was. Then she realized what she was doing. She pushed him off and ran off. _'Not again! Damn Emotions.' _Raven thought as she ran towards the tower.

A/n: Hope you liked it. If some of you don't know Slash he is in my first story it was um... Oh yeah...This Can't Be Happening. Read it if you don't understand this. K.

WiTe oUT


	2. He Will

A/n: Hey every one I back.Well anywayz here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TEEN TITANS!!!

Living In The Shadows: Jealous Games Chapter 2: He Will 

Raven ran into the Tower. She stopped and everything around her turned black. Raven found her self on the roof. She gasped when she saw something she that gave her a broken heart. There in the dark night Robin was kissing Starfire. She heard him say, "I love you." Like he would to her. Then suddenly another scene came to her. "Do you love Starfire!" She saw herself screaming at Robin who was pushed against the wall by her. "Answer me!" Raven screamed. "Yes." He murmured. Raven slapped him.

Raven then came back to reality. _'Why did he kiss her?! Why did he say yes!'_ Raven cried softly. Raven shook her head and teleported to her room. '_Is Trigon right? That I don't need him? That he will only leave me?'_ Raven thought to her self. _'Yes!'_ Hissed Rage in her mind._ ' I'm right! He will leave you!'_ Rage's voice turned to Trigon's. Raven walked into her bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror.

Trigon appeared in the mirror. "He will leave you my dear Raven." Trigon laughed. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Raven said as here eyes glowed white and every thing was flying everywhere. Trigon laughed when he saw Raven so mad. With anger Raven punched the mirror. The mirror shattered into pieces. Blood droplets on the sink and floor.

The Next Day 

Robin came in her room to check on her. There he saw raven sleeping at the table. Her head was on the desk and her hand wrapped in a bloodstained towel. He walked towards her and looked at her hand. He went to the bathroom and looked at the shattered mirror. Then he took out Raven's first aid kit under the sink. He walked back to her and treated her wounded hand. Raven twitched a little when he dabbed the cotton with alcohol on it. He slightly blew on it to ease the stingy feeling. "God Rae what did you do to your self?" Robin whispered as he finished treating her wound. Robin picked Raven up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well." Robin whispered as he walked out the door.

Raven tossed and turned on her bed. She cried softly in her sleep. In her dreams more of a vision, she saw herself standing in Robin's room. Robin was sleeping on the bed. She was watching him sleep. Then suddenly she took out a blade. Its shiny metal blade glimmered in the night. "I didn't want to do this. But I have to. I'm sorry. "Raven said as she drove the dagger into Robin's heart.

Raven woke up screaming. Cold sweat dripped down her face. She looked around the room and saw Slash leaning against the window. "Hey Rae. Why did you run off yesterday?" Slash said as he walked to her. Raven didn't answer. "I know why you're having those dreams." Slash whispered in her ear. "Why?" Raven said. "You'll find out soon." Slash said as he disappeared and left her a small black box.

Raven opened the box and found a necklace. The pendant was a black heart shaped locket. She opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Slash in each other's arms. "When was this?" Raven said. Then she remembered when he mesmerized her. Raven put the locket back in the box.

A/n: Hope you liked it. Please Review. Thank you.

Wite Out


	3. Do You Love Her?

A/n: Hey people! I'm sorry if I don't make long chapters. I'll try though. So anywayz here is chapter 3.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans

Living In The Shadows: Jealous Games Chapter 3: Do you Love her? 

The Alarm went off and everyone ran towards the living room. "It's Slash he is destroying whatever is in his way right now." Cyborg said. "We can't let him destroy anything else." Robin said as he started running out the door. The other Titans followed him.

Slash smiled when he saw the Titans coming. "My plan is going to work." Slash said to him self. He smiled and jumped down the building he was standing on. He landed in front of Raven who stopped from running. "Watch this baby." Slash said as he fired a black energy ball at Robin. The energy ball turned into a spiky chain that wrapped around his body.

The spikes pierced his whole body. He screamed in pain. Slash laughed. Raven ran towards Robin and tried to pull of the thorny bounding but whenever she touched it, the spiked would sting her. Raven hesitated. She pulled out her sword from her cloak and cut the spiky chains of Robin. She pulled him away from the chains and looked at him. Slash laughed. "I'll catch you later Rae!" Slash said as he disappeared laughing.

Raven looked at Robin who was really feeling weak. "R...Raven." Robin said before he passed out. Raven let his headrest on her shoulder. "Come on lets go home." Raven said as she carried Robin back to the tower.

3 weeks had pass since Slash appeared. Slash never showed up ever since he attacked them. Robin some how was avoiding her. He wouldn't talk to her much he wouldn't hug her or even give her a good night kiss. Raven always saw him close to Starfire. It made her a little but more concern about him. Raven had a feeling her first vision is near.

The Next Night

Raven was tired. She walked towards the stairs to the roof. When she opened the door her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide open. There in the cold night Robin was kissing Starfire. She can't believe he was kissing her. Raven turned around and slammed the door behind her. She didn't care they heard her. All she wanted to do is get away from there. Raven wiped her tears and closed the door to her room.

Slash appeared in her room. He went to Raven who was on her bed crying. "Shhh......... It's okay Rae. Every thing is gonna be fine." Slash said "No it's NOT!" Raven said as she whirled around and her eyes turned white. Everything in the room started to float. Slash waved his hand making her calm down. "Just calm down Rae. We'll do something bout it okay?" Slash said as he wiped her tears.

The Next Day 

Raven marched into the kitchen and ignored Cyborg's "good-morning". She passed Beast Boy's annoying persuading her to eat tofu. She marched up to Robin, whirled him around, grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Robin said. "You tell me what kind of fuckin' game your playing one me, Bird Boy!" Raven screamed.

"What are you talking about?!" Robin said. "You think you can fool me? You think you can just pick me up like some kind of stray cat and throw me out like some piece of shit?!" Raven said. Robin didn't answer. "Tell me Dick, do you love Starfire?" Raven said. Robin didn't answer. "Answer me!" Raven's eyes glowed white and everything floated, whirling everywhere. "Raven please!" Starfire said. "Shut up!" Raven said as Starfire ducked when a knife flew towards her.

"Do you love her?" Raven said. "Yes." He murmured. Raven looked at him and with anger she slapped him so hard that it left a mark. She let him go and he fell to the floor. Beast Boy came out the cabinet and looked around as Raven past by and left the room. "Wo." Cyborg mumbled.

With a heavy heart Raven ran to her room.

A/n: Hope you liked it Review okay! Thnx

Wite Out


	4. Let Me Fall

**A/n**I'm So sorry people! I hade so much in mind and they all slipped away. Not only that I got into my quizilla thing. If you like to read it here. And I had a bit of a writer's block so sorry. Here I'll continue it the best I can okay!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans so shut up already! Nor Alexz Johnson's "Let Me Fall"

**Chapter 4: Let Me Fall**

Raven ran up to the roof and sighed. Tears fell down her eyes. She watched as the sun goes down. Her heart was broken. She couldn't stop crying. She can't believe he didn't love her. She walked towards the edge of the tower and wiped her eyes.

_I feel chained, chained down  
You shoved me to the ground  
I can't run, I can't shout  
Just let me out_

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less  
Gonna push it in your face  
I'm only human  
And I've got something to say_

Her father's laughter rang in her head as she covered her ears and leaned against the small wall. "Shut up!" She cried and it all stopped. She wasn't thinking straight. She got up and climbed up the side of the small wall and stood at the edge of the tower.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall_

**Beast Boy's POV**

I was looking for Raven to see if she was all right. I know it will probably blow my brains out but she's my friend and Robin really did break her heart. I was walking up to the roof where she would usually be. I opened the door to and gasped in horror in what I saw.

**End Of POV**

_If I burn down in this fire  
Well, I got myself to blame  
I can't stop or give it up  
I need to feel the pain _

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me  
You'll just get in my way  
I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say_

**Raven's POV**

I closed my eyes as I heard the door open. I heard a gasp and turned around to see Beast Boy. "Raven! What are you doing!" He screamed. I gave him a small smile and jumped off. He was somehow fast and grabbed my arm before I fell. "Let me fall Beast Boy!" I cried. "No!" He said. "Stop it! Let me go!" I said while he pulled me up. He pulled me back to my feet and hugged me while I constantly hit him.

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall_

_Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life_

I knew he wouldn't let go. I slowly stopped and we both sank to the floor. "He broke my heart." I cried. "Its okay." Beast Boy said.

**End Of POV**

_Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall_

Beast Boy took Raven back to her room. He left her alone and hoped she wouldn't plan on hurting herself again. Raven stared blankly at the walls. She felt someone's arm go around her. She looked to see it was Slash. She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I was hoping you wouldn't see what that bastard did." He whispered. "I want to get away from here." She whispered. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He said as he kissed her. She didn't pull away.

**A/n:** That's all for now. I'll try to update soon. I've got lots of things right now. I'm still dealing with my writer's block. Grr….lol well I'll be back soon!

**HofB**


End file.
